The objectives of this R13 proposal are to stimulate active focus on the intersections of HIV and STI ? especially among women ? in Latin America, to engage an emerging generation of scientists in those issues, and to disseminate new knowledge to researchers, clinicians, and policy makers in the region. The overall goal is support a sustained focus on HIV prevention and treatment during a time of substantial expansion in capacity for prevention and treatment as well as shifting characteristics of regional HIV epidemics. The proposal?s goals and objectives will be addressed through three specific aims: conduct an HIV-focused preconference (HIV Research in Women in Latin America) as part of the STI & HIV World Congress to be held in Rio de Janeiro July 9-12, 2017; provide full and partial scholarships to support attendance to the pre-conference as well as the larger congress, particularly for attendees from low- and middle income countries; and, disseminate the new knowledge from the pre-conference to investigators and policy makers throughout the Latin Americas. The STI & HIV World Congress is sponsored by the International Society for Sexually Transmitted Diseases Research (ISSTDR) and the International Union Against Sexually Transmitted Infections (IUSTI). This meeting is the first time that a major international conference focused on both HIV and STI held in South America.